elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilbia Herennia
Vilbia Herennia is an Imperial who can be found within Fort Frostmoth, Solstheim. Interactions Rebellion at Frostmoth Dialogue Rebellion at Frostmoth "I got nothing to say. Sure could use a drink, though. And not that Nord swill." (After getting an alcoholic beverage aside from Nord Mead) "What do you w.... Hey, is that '''booze' I smell on you?"'' :booze "Smells like to me. I'd know the smell anywhere. How about giving a thirsty soldier a little pick-me-up?" ::Sure, take it. "Some fine . Good stuff. Thanks, friend. Just hasn't been the same around here since this became a '''dry fort'. It's ridiculous, I tell you!"'' :::dry fort "That's right...no liquor at all is allowed at '''Fort Frostmoth' these days. Captain's orders, I guess. Seemed odd coming from him. Captain Carius seemed like a fair enough guy, as long as we carried out our duties. Guess he figured we weren't up to his standards, so he cut us off. Since then, everyone's been in a pretty foul mood."'' ::::Fort Frostmoth "You're in Fort Frostmoth, jewel of the Empire. Get out while you can." ::::Captain Carius "I thought he was a pretty good guy until this whole alcohol ban. Just seems kind of spiteful to me." ::Find your own. "Hmph. Figures." (After speaking to Captain Carius) "What is it you want? I heard you were asking around about this being a '''dry fort'."'' :dry fort "Look, I'm not sure what caused all this. I just know that I heard from '''Antonius Nuncius' that the Captain had placed a ban on all alcohol at the fort. And, sure enough, there was none to be found."'' ::Antonius Nuncius "The priest? He's not bad, I guess, for a priest. You'll find him at the Imperial Cult Shrine here at the fort, though he keeps an office upstairs from the Armory. Could be in either place. Seems to understand us soldiers pretty well. He was telling me just the other day how it seemed unfair that the Captain had cut us off from the drink. He figures that's one of our few pleasures on this dungheap of an island." Frostmoth Smugglers "I'm an officer of the Imperial Legion. Move along." :Apelles Matius "He's recently arrived from Cyrodiil. You'll likely find him inspecting the grounds at Ebonheart." :Gaea Artoria "Tough fighter. Short temper. She can be a bit thick, but there's no one I'd want more on my side in a fight. You can probably find her in the General Quarters, Upper Level." :Saenus Lusius "Smart as they come, that's Lusius. Everyone around here likes him, too. Real easy to talk to. Not the most handy guy with the steel, but he makes up for it in smarts. You can probably find him in the General Quarters." :weapons being smuggled "Smuggling? I don't know anything about that. Not sure I'd tell you if I did." (If approached with either Saenus Lusius or Gaea Artoria) "I'm an officer of the Imperial Legion. Move along." :weapons being smuggled "Don't ask me. You might want to ask Zeno Faustus about it. He knows what goes on around here. You might find him in the Armory here at the fort." (After clearing Gandrung Caverns) "The fort...the creatures. It's horrible. And, the Captain, I haven't seen him... Find ... may know what to do." Appearances * pl:Vilbia Herennia ru:Вильбия Херенния Category:Bloodmoon: Fort Frostmoth Characters Category:Morrowind: Imperial Legion Members